The Blue Assassin
by animegeek220
Summary: How did this happen? What caused this? Why don't I have any memories? Who am I!
1. Intro

I ran through the forest in a desperate attempt to escape. My heart pounded in my chest, all I could hear was the blood thundering in my ears and my fast breathing. There was no way I could stay there any longer. I felt like some lab rat for an experiment there, and who knew how long it would be before they actually did start to experiment on me. I was running away, but where to? Was there even anywhere for me to return to? Did I have a home, or did my life start in that lab? Was I made to just be some fighter meant to blindly follow those people for their own selfish intentions? Or am I more than that? Did I have a life before six months ago?

Who am I?

I have asked myself that a million times since waking up six months ago with no memories of my past. All I could remember where two names: Rin, my name, and someone else's: Yukio. I didn't know who the second name belonged to, but I felt they were someone important. Maybe if I found this "Yukio" he could tell me who I was. One thing was certain, if I stayed at that lab any longer I would never find out who I was before they turned me into some mindless puppet.

And now here I am, running for sheer hope that somehow I will find out who I am, who I was. And hopefully, along the way, I'll get my memories back.


	2. Ch 2 Seven Months Earlier

**Seven Months Earlier **

"Exorcist exams are coming up soon, as you all know." Yukio said. "Make sure to study hard."

Shiemi raised her hand, asking, "Um, you've taken the exam before, right?"

Yukio nodded.

"Is it difficult?"

"If you know what you have been taught then it shouldn't be too hard." He answered. "At the exam, you'll have a few written exams, and then you'll be tested on your chosen meister. If you've been doing well in the classes, then you should have no problem passing the exam." He adjusted his glasses. "Some, however, may want to step up their game."

I reddened a little, that last comment had obviously been pointed at me. The bell rang, signaling the end of class. I walked over to where Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru were sitting, and sat down next to them. "Guys…can you help me study?"

"We were thinking of doing a study group, so you can join." Konekomaru said.

"And we should invite the girls too," Shima said.

"Invite us to what?" Izumo asked, walking up to them, Shiemi following.

"To our study group," Shima answered.

"Ooh, sounds fun!" Shiemi said.

"Sure, why not." Izumo shrugged.

"Let's make it our goal to all pass the exam the first time!" I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Wait, before you start studying, I just got a call." Yukio said. We turned toward him. "You've been given a mission from the director."

. . . . .

We piled out of the van, observing our surroundings. We were in what looked like a clearing, a forest on all three sides and a cliff directly ahead. We had been given the information of the mission on the way there and were prepared for the exorcism. We were fighting a high level Naberius, which for unknown reasons had somehow gotten stronger, for Naberius's were usually mid-level demons. After being attacked once, it had retreated to the forest they were currently in. Exorcising the demon before anyone got hurt was top priority, and figuring out the cause of this could wait.

"You're all on your own now," Yukio said. "Remember, you've been given this mission so the director can observe your growth as exorcists, so none of you should be in too much danger. However, this_ is_ an exorcism, so do not let your guard down just because it's a bit similar to a test." With that he walked back over to where the other teachers and Mephisto were watching.

"Okay, first we should make a plan," Konekomaru said. We nodded. After dealing with the seven school mysteries we had learned to listen to each other, and let Konekomaru deal with the strategizing. "I suggest we pinpoint its location first, and then surround it. Izumo, you hold it off with your familiars, while Bon and I chant its fatal verse. Shima, Shiemi, and Rin stand by in case Izumo's familiars can't hold it off alone. If that doesn't work..."

"Stab it with my sword?" I suggested.

"Yeah, but only if the first plan _doesn't _work," Bon said. "Which it probably will."

"We still don't want to take any risks," Konekomaru said. "So having a backup plan will give us more of a chance of succeeding with at least injuries as possible."

"Let's get on with it already," Izumo said impatiently. We headed toward the forest, trying to be as silent as possible, listening for any sign of the demon. A roar drifted from the distance, making us all freeze. Crashing sounds came from in front of us, and we didn't even have time to flinch as the Naberius burst into the open. The demon we were hunting had come straight to us. The Naberius was at least two times larger than the ones we had fought before, and it _reeked. _

"Izumo! Your familiars! Bon! Start chanting!" Konekomaru ordered. The others quickly shook off the surprise and got into position. Izumo had summoned her familiars beforehand, so they attacked instantly. Bon and Konekomaru started chanting, Shima quickly put his staff together, Shiemi summoned Nee, and I got ready to draw my sword incase this plan didn't work.

The demon howled as Bon and Kone got through half of the fatal verse and struggled against the white foxes. _Looks like it's gonna work! _I thought. Suddenly, faster than lightning, the demon's tail swept around, knocking the two arias off their feet and sending Izumo's familiars flying. Konekomaru landed hard, his head snapping back, slamming into the ground, losing consciousness instantly. Bon didn't hit the ground as hard, but was dazed.

"Shit!" I muttered as the demon made its way toward them. I drew my sword, blue flames erupting around me. I ran toward the Naberius, jumping in front of my friends. I swung the sword at its head, getting its attention. _I need to lead it away from Bon and Konekomaru and give them time to recover. _"Follow me, you reeking ghoul!"

I ran toward the direction we had come from, looking over my shoulder to make sure the demon was in pursuit. _I can kill it easily once I get out of this crowded forest…_ The trees started to fan out and I spotted the clearing ahead. I sensed the Naberius closing in the distance, and speed up my pace. "Just a little farther..!"

I burst from the forest, spinning around to face the demon as it crashed from the forest as well. I tensed, getting ready to strike. I saw its tail come at me from the corner of my eye, and I jumped up just in time to feel it swish under me, but the air was sucked out of me as it hit me with its leg, sending me flying. I gasped for air as I hit the ground with a thud and skidded to a halt. I pulled myself to my feet, taking a step backward, and stepping into air. I lost my balance and panic shot through me. I pushed myself forward, falling to my knees. I glanced behind me; the Naberius had pushed me to the edge of the cliff. I got to my feet again, staring at the demon in front of me. This was gonna be risky, I'd have to defeat it without plummeting down that cliff. The Naberius let out a battle cry and charged. I tensed, ready to meet its attack with full force.

Suddenly Shiemi appeared from nowhere, jumping in front of me. "Now, Nee!" A thorn bush sprouted from her familiar, making a barricade between us and the demon.

"Shiemi?! What are you doing?" I demanded. "It's dangerous!"

"I know that, but…" Shiemi said. "I couldn't stand by and let you take on the demon all on your own!"

I blushed a little, but still felt angry that she had put herself in danger for my sake. "Well, let's just get off this cliff."

The Naberius slammed its paws into the ground, causing it to sake violently. We fell to our knees, losing our balance. It pounded on the ground again and again. The edge of the cliff right behind the demon started to crack with each hit. The cracks widened and grew across the rock face with each hit.

"Shit! Run, Shiemi!" I yelled, dragging her to her feet and heading toward safe ground. The Naberius slammed into the ground one more time, and the cracks met in the middle, and the edge started to slide toward the valley below. We were five feet away from safe ground when the rock titled up. I gritted my teeth and gave Shiemi a shove, pushing her off the falling rock onto steady ground. The tilt steepened, and I ran forward, pushing off the rock and jumping, stretching my hand out. My fingers slid right past the edge, and then I was falling through the air.


	3. Ch 3 This can mean only one thing

Shiemi stared at the edge of cliff while what just happened started to slowly sink in. Her eyes widened in realization and tears streamed down her face. She clenched her head, grabbing her hair. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came.

"Shiemi! What happened? Where's Rin?" Shiemi barely heard her classmates as they ran up to her. Bon grabbed her shoulders and looked at her right in the eye. "Shiemi. What. Happened?"

"We were…we were fight the demon…and…he …the cliff…fell…." She burst out sobbing as realization dawned on their faces. _It's all my fault! _

Bon slowly stood up. "Shima, take Shiemi and Konekomaru back to the teachers, Izumo, let's go look for Rin." They nodded silently. Shiemi buried her face in her hands, not knowing what to do. If Rin was…if he didn't…if he was _dead _Shiemi would never forgive herself. "Don't worry, Shiemi. He's probably fine. There's no way in hell that idiot would die so easily." He sounded as if he was trying to reassure himself as much as her. Shima walked over to Shiemi, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go-" Shiemi shook him off, standing up.

"No. I want to look for Rin too!" She said. "After all, it's my fault…"

"Shiemi..?"

"If I wouldn't of interfered…" She looked at her feet. "If I hadn't tried to help this wouldn't of happened!"

"Don't say that!" Bon yelled. "Moping around and blaming yourself won't change the past!" Shiemi glanced up, her face still covered with tears. "And besides, we need to find him."

Shima picked up Konekomaru and headed toward where they had last seen the teachers. Bon, Shiemi, and Izumo headed to the cliff, looking for a path down. They found the easiest and safest path and started to slowly make their way down the cliff-face.

When they finally got to the bottom, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. When they had begun the exorcism the sun had been at mid-height. Rocks and boulders littered the ground, bringing the group's hope of Rin's survival down a notch. They pulled out flashlights and started to search.

"Well, the Naberius is dead," Bon muttered when he spotted its body laying a few feet away, a rock going through its head. He quickly pointed the flashlight away as anger and disgust filled him at the demon that had caused this. A scream sounded from the distance, making Bon jump. He heard a _cling _as something hit the ground. Bon ran over to where the scream had came from. He rounded a boulder and saw Shiemi sitting on her knees, looking forward in horror. Bon felt his stomach squeeze with fear as he pointed his own flashlight toward the chunk of rock Shiemi was staring at. His eyes widened, and he felt like he wanted to puke.

Blood oozed from under the rock, and was splattered across the ground.

And that could only mean one thing.

**Annd hoped you liked the chapter! Sorry if its kinda short…. But spring break just ended, so I'm going to get busy again, so I want to apologize in advance if I'm not able to update allot. I have to spilt up my time between writing this, my other Fanfic, and schoolwork….but I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow or Wednesday(I might even have it up tonight if im not feeling to lazy). I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. And one warning: I tend to end my chapters with cliffhangers….if you hadn't figured that out already….the last chapter ended as a LITERAL cliffhanger. Ha? Ha? No? Okay…. Well, anywayz, hope you guys like the story ^^**


	4. Ch 4 Sorrow

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, I just couldn't help myself…anyway, here's the next chapter!**

Blood oozed from under the rock, and was splattered across the ground.

And that could only mean one thing.

Bon clenched his fists, not wanting to face the facts. Izumo approached them, saying, "what was that scream-" but stopped dead when she saw what they were staring at.

"Oh my god," She whispered. They stared in silent disbelief until they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, did you find my brother?" Came Mr. Okumura's voice. Bon turned around to face him but didn't say anything. The look in his eyes must've been enough, because Mr. Okumura looked slowly past him, his eyes widening. Bon gritted his teeth.

"I thought you said no one would be in danger on this mission," He growled. The teacher didn't say anything. Bon glanced up sharply. "If that was true, then explain this! If no one was supposed to get hurt then why…then why is Rin dead?!" Only a shocked silence followed his piercing words. He had faced the truth.

"Wait…he…he might not be dead…." Izumo said, breaking the silence.

"I wish it was true, but you have to face the facts," Bon said bitterly. "No one could survive a fall like that or lose that much blood and still be alive, even with supernatural healing powers."

Mr. Okumura clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "How…how did this happen?" He asked weakly. Bon looked at Shiemi. She was the only one who had been there, so only she knew what happened. "She knows,"

Shiemi took in a shaky breath, getting to her feet and facing them. Her tears glinted in the moon-light, but her eyes blazed with determination. "We were pushed up to the edge of the cliff, and it started to crumble, and he pushed me to safety, but he…." The determination in her eyes crumbled, and she ran over to Yukio, throwing her arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Yuki! This is all my fault!" She cried.

Yukio hugged her back, a look of sorrow in his eyes. "Don't worry, this isn't your fault. Come on, let's go."

**Two weeks later**

Yukio stared into the mirror, straightening his tie. He stared into his own hallow eyes and the bitterness that lingered in them. First his father, and now his brother. He was truly alone, and had nothing left. He chuckled to himself, thinking of what a disappointment he'd become. He had promised to protect his brother, but here he was, getting ready to go to his funeral. Not for the first time in the past two weeks, Yukio's gaze fell on his twin pistols, tempted to attempt suicide. And again, something held him back. What though, he still didn't know.

Was it fear? No; he wasn't afraid of death. Maybe he felt he didn't deserve to die; that he should suffer for being so pathetic. Yukio didn't understand what held him back; he had nothing left to live for. He would happily accept death, so what was stopping him from ending all this pain? Salty tears gathered in his eyes, and he didn't bother to stop them as they ran down his checks.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He quickly wiped the tears away, grabbing his bag and answering the door. The cram school students were waiting for him; all dressed in black and sorrow lingering in their eyes. They didn't say anything as they walked down the hall, not looking forward to the rest of the day.

**Present (this starts after the first chapter/intro)**

I speed up my pace with a new determination. My muscles ached, but it wasn't anything I wasn't used to. I had built up endurance over the past six months. Any normal person would be stumbling all over tree roots and undergrowth littering the forest floor, but I wasn't normal. I was a _freak_. Or that's what that the people from the lab called me. According to them, all I was was a freak and a monster. Whatever the hell I did for them to think that, I was clueless. Of course, I guess that would be the normal reaction toward someone with un-natural abilities.

I gritted my teeth at the thought. It's not like I wanted to be this way! I didn't want these abilities, and I sure as hell didn't want my life to have been stolen from me! And if they thought that, why go through all that trouble to train me how to use and control those abilities? Not to say it was fun, considering they worked me day and night until I could control them. But there was a bigger picture behind all of this, and if it involved me, they wouldn't be able to do anything if I escaped.

I heard sirens wailing in the distance. _Must've finally noticed my absence. _I speed up a little, fearing the thought of failing to escape and getting re-captured. I didn't even want to think about what they'd do to me.

I caught sight of metal glistening in the moon light. _The fence! _Once I got past there, I was home free. I heard dogs barking not too far off, and alarm shot through me. The fence grew closer, and I felt my heart pound in my chest. _Almost there..! _

I leaped up, trying to jump over the ten feet tall fence, when I felt something tighten around my ankle and slammed me down into the ground. I glanced up, my heart sinking. In front, guards with guns pointed at me, and the fence behind me. I was corned.


	5. Ch 5 Escape

**So many views o.o well, here's the next chapter!**

"Listen up, demon." I looked sharply at who must've been the leader. He was tall and lean with jet black hair and piercing green eyes. He was holding the end of rope which led to my ankle. "Don't move and stand down peacefully and we won't hurt you. If you try to fight, we'll have no choice but to shoot you."

I just narrowed my eyes. There was that word again that I had come to despise. I got to my feet, observing the guards. They all had guns, and each one was pointed at me. This would be an easy fight. I had to face worse back in "training". I focused on my power, and then a wall of blue flames separated me from the guards. I turned toward the fence and blasted a hole in it, leaping through, and I continued to run. I glanced back, hoping no one got to badly injured. The flame wall was still up, stopping me from seeing anything. I turned my attention back in front of me. I needed to get out of here.

. . . . .

I ran until I reached a small town not too far off. I went into one of the stores, and using some of the money I stole from the lab, I bought a blue hoodie, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes, then went to the restroom and changed. Then I observed the map hung on the store wall, trying to see if there were any towns that sounded familiar. If there were any, then that could give me somewhere to start to try and recover my memories. My gaze fell on a city called, "True Cross", and I felt like I knew it was important. I concentrated hard, trying to think back, but with no luck. I punched the wall in frustration, not for the first time wondering why this happened.

I heard voices drifting from the next aisle over. They were speaking in hushed whispers. Curious, I peeked between to shelves. There were two middle-aged men, both in uniforms that I recognized. They were exorcists. Curiosity got the better of me and I could help but eavesdrop.

"I can't help but feel the Vatican's making the wrong choice." Said the one with blond hair.

"What do you mean, Tris?" Said the second guy.

"You know exactly what I mean, Jack!" Tris said angrily. "Capturing every half-demon and locking them up- it just doesn't feel right…" My ears pricked with interest- there were others like me?

"There's a war brewing, Tris. One worse than ever before." Jack said patiently. "If those half-demon filth join Gehenna's side, it won't be good for us. But they can't do anything locked up in a cage like the animals they are." I clenched my fists angrily; I couldn't stand people like that. Even if I didn't have any memories, I knew that much.

"I know but, all the ones we've captured are only kids! They're just confused and scared, and even if they're half demon, that means they're half _human_ too, right?" Tris argued. I felt a bit of surprise, I didn't think there was anyone who felt like that.

"You could be written up as a traitor for that," Jack said coldly. Tris had a pained look, but wasn't able to say anything before something started beeping loudly. Jack held up a weird looking device, his expression hardening. "Time to get serious; there's a demon nearby, and a powerful one, too." I froze. How were they able to tell I was there? What exactly was that device?! I swiveled around, looking at the map and pretended that I hadn't heard a word. Hopefully to them I'd just look like the normal passerby, but knowing my luck, they probably wouldn't.

The two exorcists burst into the same aisle as me, one on either side. They both had their guns raised. I thought for a moment before deciding to play it dumb.

"Whoa, whoa! What's going on here?!" I said. "What's up with the guns?!"

"Shut up and put your hands in the air!" Jack ordered. I put my hands up.

"Hey, what's going on-" I started.

"Quiet, demon!"

"Demon..?"

"Don't play dumb!"

I looked back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what to do. My stomach twisted at the thought of them taking me back to the lab, and I stiffened as they walked toward me, pulling out handcuffs.

"Just surrender peacefully and no one gets hurt." Jack said. _Like hell! _I thought. _I just got out of a cage and I'm not letting you put me in another one! _Without warning, I jumped up, doing a backflip into the aisle over. I heard gun shots as they fired too late. I scrambled to my feet, running toward the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see the exorcists racing after me. I burst through the door, making a sharp left. Suddenly, I felt something sharp plow into my shoulder, and I let out a gasp of pain, stumbling. I gritted my teeth and pulled the object out of my shoulder, looking at it. It was a tranquilizer dart. I threw it onto the ground, and continued to run. My vision blurred and I struggled to hang onto consciousness as the tranquilizer dart started to take effect. I turned into an alley way, feeling I was going to pass out any moment. My heart sank as I ran into a dead end. I leaned against the wall, my limbs going numb. Those exorcists would catch up soon, and then it would all be over. I felt something grab me from behind and drag me backwards, I felt panic consume me, but then everything faded to black as the dart took full effect.


	6. Ch 6 Allies

**Last time I uploaded a chapter: 800 views. Now: 1240 vies. AND ITS ONLY BEEN LIKE FOUR DAYS. LIKE, HOLY CRAP. And thanks to everyone who's reviewing, it makes me feel good to know people actually like this xD Well, I'll let you read the next chapter now :3**

**Update- So apparently I uploaded the wrong chapter while I was in a rush to get ready to leave. *sigh and facepalms* I am such an idiot...Well, usually, I'd go ahead and make this chapter longer to make up for that mistake, but I got home later than expected so i'm kind of tired xD Consisdering I didn't get much sleep last night, I want to just passout right now. So yeah, here's the chapter**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, making my head spin. I quickly looked around, observing my surroundings. I was laying on a soft mattress that felt like a cloud under me after sleeping on a cold hard stone floor for months. I was in a small room. There was a small coffee table a few feet away with three people sitting around it playing cards. They all looked like teenagers. There were two girls and one boy. The older looking girl had long, jet-black hair and unnatural bright blue eyes; the younger girl had shoulder-length red hair and flame-colored eyes; and the boy had white hair and red eyes. I hesitated, wondering if I should lay back down and pretend I was still asleep. Before I could make up my mind, the boy glanced up at me, a smile spreading across his face.

"Guys, he's awake!" The other two looked up at me, and I pressed myself up against the wall.

"Who are you? Where am I? What do you want with me?!" I demanded.

"Relax, kid." Said the girl with black hair. "We're not gonna hurt you." I didn't move.

"Come down here and join us!" said the red-head. Again, I didn't move. The boy sighed.

"This happens every time…" He muttered. "Hey, my name's Chris, this is Angela," He pointed to the girl with jet-black hair, "and this is Iris." He pointed to the red-head.

"What do you want with me?" Angela rolled her eyes. Something poked out from behind her. It was a _tail. _It was bright blue, just like her eyes. Tails slipped out from under the other two's shirts as well. Iris's was flame-colored, and Chris's was jet-black. I stared at them for a moment before asking, "You're half-demons too?"

Iris nodded with enthusiasm. "See, we just want to help you!"

I relaxed a little. I just knew that I could trust them, don't know how, I just did. I crept off the bed, sitting next to them at the coffee table.

"So, kid, what's your name?" Angela asked.

"Rin"

"Do you have a last name?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but closed it as I drew a blank. "I-I don't know," The three of them all looked at me with puzzlement.

"Um, okay," Angela said. "What _do _you know?"

"Um, my first name, and I know all about exorcists and demons, but I don't remember anything past six months ago," I didn't mention anything about the other name I could remember, out of fear that if I mentioned it to anyone that the only hint I had to my old life would disappear. Even if it sounded superstitious, I couldn't help but feel that way. I also didn't know why I had already told this much to some people I had just met just because they were my same "kind". Maybe it was just having a conversation with people who actually held me on the same level as them for once.

Chris's eyes widened. "You have amnesia?!"

I shrugged. "I guess so…"

"Well, I guess you've heard of the new "mission" to capture all half-demons, since it was only announced two months ago," Angela said.

I shook my head. "Actually, I didn't find out until today," The three teenagers all exchanged puzzled looks.

"…Where exactly have you _been _the past six months?" I stiffened, then looked away. If there was one thing I didn't want to talk about, it was that hell-hole. "Rin? Hey, you don't have to tell us."

"No…I'll tell you," Maybe if I told them they might know something. "I…I woke up six months ago in a lab…and I just escaped…well, today or yesterday depending on how long I was out…." I murmured.

"Seriously?!" Chris exclaimed. "Even for _them_ that's a new low!"

"Did they…experiment on you?" Iris asked, her eyes wide with concern. I shook my head.

"No…well, at least I don't think they did…" An awkward silence followed until Angela spoke up.

"I've never heard of the Vatican actually "studying" a half-demon like that before," She said. "I can only think up of four reasons this could've happened. One, you did something that broke the law-which I doubt- two, you're just a random half-demon they managed to capture and decided to "study" you; three, it has something to do with your parent, and four…" Her voice trailed off. I stared at her anxiously, wondering what the fourth possibility could be.

"And four…?" I repeated. Angela didn't met my gaze.

"I don't think you want to know…"

"Angela…please, tell me." Angela took in a deep breath, looking me straight in the eye.

"Possibility four is that the Vatican tried to create…create their own demon."

**The next chapter'll defeinitly be up tomorrow, and I'll try to make it extra long to make up for the wrong-chapter thing xD**


	7. Ch 7 Explaination

**I AM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONG. I WILL ALSO TRY (I SAID TRY) TO NOT END WITH A CLIFFHANGER. TRY. I know my story-writing skills kind of suck and my descriptiveness could use some work BUT I'M TRYING. So please don't hate too much because I suck at writing xD gotta give me points for trying, right? Anyway I'll shut up and let you read the chapter (sorry if Rin isn't very, well, Rin,-ish, but I don't think you'd be yourself either if you lost all your memories and was confused as heck to wtf was going on. MAKES SENSE, RIGHT?**

**And sorry for not updating when I said I would; when I got home from school yesterday I ended up like literally passing out because I was so tired(cuz you know, I love sleep but it does not like me) and when I woke up three hours later I had a splitting head-ache so I wasn't able to get anything done. Please forgive me . I just got home from school, so I just typed up the rest of the chapter :3**

I stared at Angela, a pit forming in my stomach. Iris and Chris turned and looked at her; they hadn't even thought of that possibility.

"No, never mind. Besides, that's totally unrealistic." Angela said quickly. "Um…hope you don't mind my asking, but, who's your demon parent?" She was obviously trying desperately to change the subject. I shifted uncomfortably, reluctant to tell them who my father was, the fourth possibility still ringing in my head. There was a chance I wasn't even real? Just the thought made my blood run cold. "Do you not know?

"No, it's just…" Iris must've noticed my discomfort, because she said, "Why don't we tell you first? I'm the daughter of Ibis, the King of Fire. Chris is the son of Astaroth, King of Rot, and Angela is the daughter of Egyn, the King of Water. Angela here is also the oldest half-demon of our generation-or if there are any older we have yet to meet them- at age 23!"

Angela reddened. "Don't go around throwing my age around!"

Iris pretended she hadn't heard and continued. "Chris is 19, the second oldest-if any older we still have yet to meet them- and I'm the third oldest, and I'm 18." She smiled. "Now it's your turn!" I bit my lip, still not wanting to answer. Iris pouted. "Come on, we told you who are parents are." I sighed, giving in.

I muttered something no one could make out.

"What was that?"

"My father's Satan!"

**DUN DUN DUN (sorry couldn't help myself xD) **

They stared at me for few moments, but then Iris suddenly burst out, "Wait, you're _that_ guy? The "dangerous"," She made quotation marks in the air. "Son of Satan, the dude training to become an exorcist?" I stared at her with confusion. "I knew that name sounded familiar!"

"Ehhh?!" I said.

"Oh, you're probably confused, aren't you?" Angela said.

"YA THINK?"

"You know," Iris thought outloud, "He's not what I imagined, is he?"

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I'd expected him to be more…I don't know… older? How old are you anyway?" I stared at him dumbfounded, wishing I had any clue what was going on. "And smarter too…"

"HEY!" I said. I blinked as what was going on finally sinked in. "Wait you've heard of me?!"

"Dude, everyone's heard of you!" Iris said.

"Wait am I like _famous _or something?"

"Well, in the world of Assiah, something like that." Iris said. "I mean, it's kind of hard not to when your father is _Satan himself." _That did not make me feel any better. "Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

"HUH?!"

"Yeah, there's been a thing going around saying you died in an accident during a mission or something seven months ago," Chris said.

"Well obviously I'm not considering I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE, TOTALLY UN-DEAD."

"He has a point," Iris said.

"Well, I guess that's enough proof that he's not dead." Chris said.

"Or is he a ghost?" Iris said in a joking suspicious way.

"You guys are talking like I'm not even here!" I exclaimed. Angel face-palmed, shaking her head in a '_I'm surrounded by idiots,' _way. Iris and Chris continued to discuss whether I was a ghost or not, and I let out a little laugh. The action felt almost strange; I hadn't laughed or smiled or felt happy in who knows how long. But I felt a nag at the back of my head, and I had a burning question.

"So…you guys don't care that Satan's my father?" I asked hesitantly, interrupting Iris's and Chris's discussion. Iris threw her arm over my shoulder, causing me to blush slightly.

"Of course we don't, silly! Why should we?"

"It's just…" I searched for the right words.

"No one's ever accepted you right of the bat before?" Iris finished. I shrugged. "I guess…I don't know…"

"Well don't worry about it!" She smiled in her cheerful way. "After all, humanity's turned their back on us, our own parents have abandoned us, so all we have left is each other. We can't spend all our time suspecting and rejecting each other."

"Even if you don't have memories, you can figure that much out for yourself." Angela added.

"Yeah…" I felt a smile spread across my face.

"Well, since you have no idea what's been going on, I'll explain the situation." Angela said suddenly. I nodded. "What happened is that two and a half months ago a flare went up saying that another huge battle between demons and humans was brewing; one like never before, and that blood would be spilled. In their panic, someone brought up the issue of us half-demons. Half a month later, it was made official: capture every half-demon regardless. They didn't even care if they had to rip a four year-old away from her family to do so." My smile quickly faded.

"A four year-old?!" I exclaimed. "They tried to capture a defenseless _four year-old?!_

Angela nodded. "The kid didn't even know she was part demon-her parents didn't even know- heck, she hadn't even awakened her powers yet!"

I felt furious. "She wasn't even a threat!" The other two were listening solemnly, already knowing the story.

"They didn't care. Their excuse was "she'll awaken her powers eventually and become a threat later; so we're just preventing it"." Chris spat bitterly.

"That's just sick…"

"After that, the three of us teamed up and started rescuing half-demons." Iris added. "We weren't able to save the girl, but we're trying to get every half-demon to safety."

"Wait, the girl, is she…?"

Angela shook her head. "No, she's fine. Well, I wouldn't say "fine", but she's alive. There's been a few captures we haven't been able to prevent, but they don't kill them."

"How many demons do they have in custody?" I asked.

"Six, as far as I know."

Chris glanced behind him at a computer I hadn't noticed before. Chris frowned as he observed it. "Those exorcists are calling in reinforcements. We need to do what we came here to do before this place is crawling with exorcists."

"What did you come here to do..?" I asked curiously. "And what's on that computer?"

"I hooked up the computer to every surveillance camera in town, so I know everything that's going on. And we came here to rescue a half-demon who we heard was being held in custody at some facility not too far…." His voice trailed off. "I feel like an idiot now."

Angela burst out laughing. "Just figure that out? That's why I wasn't in a rush dumbass!"

"THAT is why you're not team leader!" Iris laughed. Chris's face reddened. "Ob shut up!" He quickly glanced back at the computer. "Guys, we need to get out of here _now." _

Iris went over to the brick wall, felt the wall like she was looking for something, then pulled it back reveling a secret passage. Chris hurriedly threw his computer into a bag, then faced them. "We have approximately one minute before they bust into this room." Angela nodded.

"Come on guys, let's get the hell outta here!" She said. I protested as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the passage, Iris and Chris following closely behind. The only light was from the room we had just been in, and I heard the door burst open as Chris pulled the brick wall shut, the passage going completely black.

**FINALLY. FINISHED IT. YAYZ. And yayz, comedy relief. I needed to write some of that xD I CAN'T WRITE FEELY NON-STOP YOU KNOW. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter xD tell me how I did :3 And in the next chapter we'll have some action ):3**


	8. Ch 8: Dreams

_I felt consciousness sweep back to me, but I didn't open my eyes. I felt the hard floor under me, and the cold seeping into my skin. I wrapped my arms around myself tighter, trying to get some warmth. My body ached all over, and my head was pounding. I wished sleep could take me away again. My lungs burned as I breathed in shallow breaths, cursing my air-tight "room". I didn't want to find out what awaited me tomorrow, the events of yesterday rolling through my head. They had forced me to an obstacle course, which almost killed me, and I hadn't managed to get through it all before the time limit hit. As a reward for failing the course, they had beaten me, my fractured arm a reminder. Then they had thrown me in my "room", turning the oxygen level down much lower, as if it hadn't been hard enough to breathe before._

_I pulled my eyes open, giving up on falling back asleep. My "room" was the same as a cage. The walls and floor was made of hard stone, and in front of me was a jet-black wall that only opened from the outside with bars made of holy metal in front of it. I glanced to my right at the window that was put in as a sick joke. I crawled over to it, sitting on my knees as I stared longingly out it. I watched as the trees swayed in the wind and the birds flew freely in the sky. A blue-jay landed on the window pane, staring at me. I raised my arm, pressing my hand against the window. The jay leapt from the pane, taking off into the air. I stared at its wings as they took long strides, wishing I could have the same freedom. I rested my fore-head on the window pane, not bothering to wipe away the tears as they ran down my face. I looked up again, staring at the cloudy sky. The clouds hid the sun, shadowing everything in a shade of gray. _

_I tugged angrily at the electric collar that was placed around my neck as if I was some kind of pet. The collar was flame-resistant, and I couldn't burn it off, no matter how hard I tried. I didn't know if it was cut-able, I hadn't had the chance to find out. I let my hand fall, and continued staring through the window as I longed for the fresh air. I wiped the tears away, knowing that they would come soon to start another day full of torture. Right on que, I heard the grinding as the black wall was pulled side-ways as it opened. I didn't bother to turn around as I heard the bars swing open. _

_"__Cloud gazing again?" Came the familiar sly voice of Makoto. I didn't reply; I had learned not to talk back the hard way. "Turn around and get up," He ordered harshly. I did as I was told, feeling a mix of emotion as I stared at the brown haired man: anger, fear, envy, etc. Despite that, I met his gaze evenly. He was wearing his usual navy blue pants, black shirt, and lab-coat. His green eyes sparked with anger, and he growled, "What did I tell you about looking me in the eye?" I lowered my gaze. A smug look crossed Makoto's face. "That's more like it." _

_My gaze wondered over to the unfamiliar figure beside him. She was a girl around my age. She was wearing the same thing as Makoto, except she was wearing blue jeans instead of navy-blue pants. She had long silky blond hair pulled into two twin tails, and she had the same green eyes as Makoto, but instead of the cold, amused look he had, her eyes were filled with warmth and pity lingered in them as she stared at me. I quickly looked away, staring at the ground. _

_"__Listen up," Makoto barked. "This here is Amanda, my daughter." Amanda flinched as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "She's going into the same profession as me." He smirked with pride. Suddenly, the smirk disappeared from his face, and he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, pulling me forward. He had a threatening look in his eyes. "You lay even a finger on her and you'll wish you'd never been born." _

_"__I already wish I'd never been born," I muttered under my breath. _

_"__What was that?" Makoto demanded. _

_"__N-nothing," I stuttered. He tsk'd, throwing me onto the ground. I bit my lip to hold back a scream as I landed on my already fractured arm, causing it to worsen. "Get up!" He barked, kicking me in the stomach. I let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of me, but clenched my teeth and pulled myself to my feet. _

_"__Now, Amanda," Makoto said to his daughter, "do you know who this is?" Amanda shook her head. "This is the bastard spawn of Satan. The demon is incredibly dangerous, so keep your distance. And if he tries to do anything, don't be afraid to use this," He pressed something into her hands. It looked like a remote with two buttons on it. _

_"__What does it do?" She asked quietly. _

_"__See that electric collar?" Makoto explained. "It's a remote." Amanda's eyes widened and she went pale. He smirked. "I can demonstrate." _

_"__No!" Said Amanda suddenly. Makoto gave her a questioning look. She looked at the ground, her ears reddening. "That's not necessary…" She mumbled. Makoto shrugged. _

_"__Enough talk," He said. "It's time to get on with today's…training, session." He twirled around and started walking towards the door. The gaurds sent me a sharp glance, and I reluncantly started to follow. As I passed Amanda I cast a swift glance and our eyes met for a single moment. In that single glance, all I saw in her eyes were sympathy. _

My eyes shot open. I looked around franticly; relief rushing threw me as I saw I was lying in tall, soft grass in a forest, Iris, Chris, and Angela sleeping not too far away. I closed my eyes, breathing in a deep, shaky breath as I tried to calm my racing heart. The dream had seemed so real…for a second I had thought I was really there. _It was only a dream,_ I thought to myself. I opened my eyes, pulling myself into a sitting position. The sun was peeking through the tree branches, soaking my skin with warmth. A light breeze rustled the leaves, and I took in a deep breath of the fresh air. I listened as the birds chirped and the leaves swayed in the wind. I felt the soft grass under me, feeling its gentle touch as it swayed back and forth. It felt so…peaceful. I just sat there in silence, not dweling on the past, wondering about the future, just enjoying the present, soaking in the moment while it lasted.

**FINALLY. FINISHED. IT. CAN WE GO BACK TO THE COMEDY RELIF? PLEASE? I CAN'T TAKE THESE FEELS DX *coughs* anywayz. Hope you enjoyed the chapter…DID YOU ENJOY THOSE FEELS? *coughs again* It's kind of short, you say? DEAL WITH IT. It's better than nothing! *coughs again* yeahhh okay…until next time! (prepare for feels.)**


End file.
